From a Student's Eye View
by narutofanforever101
Summary: How Jessica Dirin, Pure-Blood in Hufflepuff sees and reacts to the events of Harry Potter and the downfall of her childhood friend, Draco Malfoy.


**Author's Notes: Before you go thinking this will be a story about a Mary-Sue with the world revolving around her and the world's fate will rest on her shoulders and she'll fall in love with Ron or Harry or Draco and such blah blah blah it's not. There will be slight romance but also focusing on the Harry Potter plot line, what's going on in minor character's minds and how some regular days in Hogwarts might be. This will go throughout the years of Hogwarts. Another note: words that end in "or" such as "color" and "flavor" in British terms it will be spelled "colour" and "flavour."  
**

_'Dear Diary, _

_My name is Jessica Dirin, from the previously half blood family. It wasn't half blood until my full blood mother married my father and had me. I'm 11 years old, I will go to Hogwarts soon. I'm going to Diagon alley today to get my robes and such. To be completely honest I'm not excited to go to Hogwarts. I'll miss my parents too much. The only good thing is that I'll be with my childhood friend, Draco, but he's changed a lot lately. My mother knew his mother, that's how we met. But recently I figured out his father served "You-Know-Who" as everyone says it._

_'That makes me scared...But Draco isn't like that, though he can be an idiot and slightly snobby...Ok, full on snobbish. But I don't think we'll be in the same house. My mother was in Ravenclaw and my father was in Gryffindor. My father told me that even when my family was full-blood they've never been in Slytherin. I wonder why. Mother is calling me, I shouldn't keep her waiting." _Jessica wrote. Jessica Dirin will be a new student at Hogwarts. If you looked at Jessica she'd look like any other plain girl. Short red hair in a spiky ponytail that reached halfway down her neck, black eyes and peach skin slightly dry. The early fall air was crisp and clean but filled with the flutter of voices in the alley. Jessica followed her ever so enthusiastic mother to the next stop.

"..so we have your robes, cauldron, and your books. All we need now is your telescope, glass set, brass scales, wand and...Do you want a pet?" she asked. Jessica snapped out of her mind of wonder and back into her strange "reality."

"What? Oh yes." she answered.

"Dear you need to stop letting your mind wander, you must focus in class!"

"Mother I don't want to Hogwarts! I like being here and going to a regular school!"

"You only had one friend there and Draco went to a private school! You two can go together."

"I remember you telling 'Aunt Narcissa,' however foolishly so long ago, that one day me and Draco will get married. And I believed it as a child until he got more and more snobbish. We're not going to get married mum. In fact we're not so close anymore, I think I saw him this month three times and we didn't even talk for two minutes." Jessica argued.

"Don't talk to me in that tone young lady!"

"Then stop pestering me about my relations!"

"Your going to Hogwarts whether you like it or not Jessica!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Jessica grumpily followed her mother to the pet store. Unlike other pet stores it didn't have the same stink and must smell, it smelled worse. It smelled like mold, must, crap, urine and vomit. But the cages were surprisingly clean. But even if the smell was terrible the animals were very interesting. There were rats of ever colour and size, the largest being the size of a car. Owls that spoke human languages and toads that sung songs.

"Pick one, just make sure it's not over our budget." her mother rushed.

"Yes mum." Jessica sighed. She looked at the owls. The beautiful night creatures of the sky. There was one small owl that interested her, the Tengmalm's Owl. It was small, round owl with many dark brown feather mixed in with black feathers and a shiny black beak. It was a few Galleons but it was under their budget, she carefully picked up the cage and showed it to her mother.

"What a cute owl! Let's buy it!" she squealed. Jessica finally found something that she would enjoy. The store clerk monotonly congratulated them and they were off.

"I think I'll call him... 'Flying Puff' I know it's weird but," Jessica giggled. "It's fitting."

"I can only imagine what Draco will think." Her mother sighed.

"Can you stop thinking about what he wants?"

"No, if you two want to be better friends then I do care."

"Mum, I'll make better friends at Hogwarts if you stop hoping he would think better of me."

"Alright, but we need to get your wand."

"What's a good wand to get?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"What do you mean?"

"A wand chooses you, you don't choose the wand."

"How do I know if a wand chooses me?"

"You give it a flick and your hand...It feels warm and you feel an indescribable magical sensation within you. You have to feel it to understand Jessica."

"Alright, alright. Let's just go."

"Just adjust your attitude for Mr. Ollivander please."

"Yes mum."

Jessica and her mother entered the large, painted black shop. The glass showed shelves and shelves of boxes with different labels. When Jessica entered she was in awe of it all. Shelves upon shelves upon shelves of wands. How would she go through them all?

"Ah my dear Katlin, so nice to see you again," an old man with fluffy white hair and a wrinkled face greeted. "And this young lady is your daughter?"

"Yes, this is Jessica." She introduced.

"Hello sir." she nodded.

"I remember when your mother came to get her wand. She had a Oak 13 1/2 inches and a Dragon Scale." Ollivander laughed.

"Do you still have it mum?" Jessica asked.

"Of course, I use it for work still." She replied.

"Oh right, the Hospital for wizards."

"You already forgot? Remember you have to get a job one day."

"What if I don't-"

"Don't even say it!"

"Ahem, Jessica you must get your wand today. Now wait here while I get one." Ollivander interrupted. He scurried off to one of the large shelves and grabbed a long skinny, white box and revealed it to Jessica. It was white as a bone and had a pointed end. It looked like a tooth with swirls carved into the base.

"Oak, Vampire's fang 15 inches." Ollivander announced.

"That must've been a pretty unhappy vampire." Jessica laughed. Her mother crossed her arms.

"Fine, how does this work?"

"You give it a flick." Ollivander instructed.

"Alright." Jessica sighed. She took the bone-like wand and flicked it in the air. *CRASH* The ceiling was torn open. Jessica stared in shock, she couldn't believe what her magic could do.

"Don't worry about that, it happens sometimes. Now let me get another wand for you." Ollivander announced. He ran to another shelf and took a brown box. He revealed the wand to Jessica.

"Yew, Fairy dust 12 1/4 inches."

"How _**do **_you get dust for a fairy?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not sure really."

"Ok, flicking time."

Jessica flicked it once, she was thrown back onto the floor.

"**_OUCH!_**" She screamed.

"Jessica is that you?" a voice asked. Jessica looked up, she saw a young boy with pale blonde hair and light skin with semi-formal black attire and a woman with blonde hair and a black dress.

"Draco?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica always nice to see you." Narcissa smiled as she helped her up. Jessica's mother greeted her friend and engaged small talk.

"What are you doing on the floor you clumsy girl?" Draco laughed.

"Don't be an idiot, it was the wand that did that."

"Will you stop calling me an idiot?"

"Then will stop calling me manly-woman?"

"Ok...Girly-man."

"Shut up you snobbish pile of socks."

"...Socks?"

"First thing that came to mind."

"Excuse me, but Jessica you still need a wand." Ollivander interrupted

"Oh yes, a wand." Jessica laughed weakly.

"Your more forgetful than clumsy." Draco threw in.

"Shut up you stupid whizzing wizard."

"What was that you forgetful little witch?"

"You heard me you disrespectful puppet!"

"Draco!"

"Jessica!"

"**KNOCK THAT OFF!**" Narcissa and Katlin ordered.

"Yes mum." Draco and Jessica groaned. Ollivander ran to a far shelf and got a dark blue box that was very thin. He revealed a dark wand with wind-like swirls on it and a carved handle with ridges.

"Black Birch, Dragon's tooth 11 inches." He announced. Jessica took the wand in her hand and felt the intricate carving on it. She flicked, a warm feeling came inside her, magic seemed to float around her and she felt an indescribable sensation within her.

"The wand has chosen you." Katlin spoke.

"Tha-thank you Mr. Ollivander." Jessica stuttered. After saying goodbye to Ollivander and Draco Jessica set off. She felt different.

_'Dear Diary,_

_I just felt something so amazing today. When the wand choose me...It was so good. It just felt right. It felt like it belonged in my hand. It felt like it **meant **to be there. _

_'I never imagined something like that could exist. It was truly great, I feel special. I feel like I'm more prepared to go to Hogwarts now. I guess it won't be so terrible.'  
_


End file.
